kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Uprising (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Break David Capone out of jail **Escape the jail *Characters: The Broadway Mafia, and Police Officers *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: **Time Well Spent ***Break David Capone out of Jail *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Uprising *Date/Time: January 07, 2948, 10:01:37 am and counting *Place: Chicago, Illinois *Character: Unnamed Mafia Co-Worker *Division: The Broadway Mafia Opening Scene David Capone is arrested during a botched robbery and given a choice: Go to jail or join the U.S. army. He chooses the to go to jail than to join something that symbolizes something he hates so much. Police Officer 1: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you? David Capone: I dont...fucking...care. David Capone is then loaded into the police car and sent to jail. 2 hours later 2 members (''Including you) meet up at the jail.'' Broadway Mafia 1: So, what are we doing here? Unnamed Mafia Co-Worker: Were bustin the boss out. Broadway Mafia 1: It seems too risky, you know? Broadway Mafia 2: Nothing is too risky, come on, get the Tommy's and lets blow this joint. The teams get the tommy guns from trunk of the car. Unnamed Mafia Co-Worker: [Laughs] The high powered Tommy Gun. My favorite. The Unnamed Mafia Co-Worker then loads his Tommy gun and the scene goes to the gameplay. Gameplay The teams walk up to the front entrance of the jail. Police Officer 2: No weapons, your on your way to a felony. Unnamed Mafia Co-Worker: I dont care about felonies. The teams then shoot the offieers down and walk through the doors. Police Officer 3 (Radio): Whats going on out there? Police Officer 4: Back up! We need -- The teams shoot the officer at the front desk before he could finish his line. Broadway Mafia 2: Aaww, we cant go back now. [Laughs] Unnamed Mafia Co-Worker: Your right. Not now. Player then takes the keys, if he doesnt then he wont be able to break David Capone out of jail. This doesnt mean it is a mission failed.' They make there way to the cell block and find David Capone. Broadway Mafia 1: Yeah, Yeah. There he is! They open the cell, releasing David Capone. David Capone: Your just way to excited. David Capone then grabs Broadway Mafia 1's Tommy gun, knocks him out, and shoots him dead. David Capone: Besides I needed a Tommy Gun. Broadway Mafia 2: Nice one, boss. More cops then come in, But David Capone takes them out and continues towards the front entrance. David Capone: Cars parked up in front, right? Unnamed Mafia Co-Worker: Yeah, it is. The teams then exit the building and fine themselves surrounded by cops. Police Officer 7 (Megaphone): Freeze, we got the place completely surrounded! The scene then turns to slow-mo, giving the player a chance to think of how to get to the car without dying. After five seconds it resumes to normal speed. David Capone: GO! GO! Broadway Mafia 2: Get to the fucking, car! The player and the team then gets in the car. Unnamed Mafia Co-Worker starts the car forward. David Capone: Floor it! Unnamed Mafia Co-Worker then must hit the gas and speed up to ram through the road block. If he doesnt you will be stuck and in a tight situation. While driving player can choose to either switch off and shoot or drive the car. When driving player can roam freely through the streets of chicago to get to the compound. Quotes your team will say while shooting (Not Including David Capone) *''Take them out!'' *''Shoot them up!'' *''They're on are tail, boss!'' *''Shake'em off!'' Ending Scene They make it to the compound. The police catch up to them, but are ambused by more Broadway Mafia members. They kill the cops and burn the police cars. The team then makes there way inside the compound. David Capone turns on the T.V. David Capone: News. Broadway Mafia 5: Yeah, I heard that there are new terrorist groups. The newscaster then talks about the Al Kadhum and Ultranationalists. David Capone: Hmm, I see. Vincent!! Vincent Mancini then comes rushing in the living room. Vincent Mancini: Yes, Don Capone, sir. David Capone: I want to meet these terrorist groups. They can help us and we can help them, you know. Vincent Mancini: Sure thing. The news then talks about the allies who saved the Universe and the world. David Capone: And as for these Rangers, and ONI Spartans, and whatever that thing is! The Broadway Mafia team laughs. David Capone: I want this Xel Vaxum and Commander Ramirez captured. We're going to give them a welcome party. The screen then shows a close up of Xel Vaxum and then fades out. Category:Levels